Sakurako Does Not Think Before She Speaks
by SpecificTaigu
Summary: It's tsundere comedy theatre as one careless slip of the tongue leads Sakurako down paths she does not want to travel in front of a live, studio apartment audience.


Nobody, including Sakurako, had ever thought that Sakurako would be the one to confess first. The small betting pool that Kyoko had begun had been heavily biased towards the more mature Himawari, and only Yui had put any money on Sakurako after Kyoko had badgered her into it. Kyoko had needed someone to lose or it wouldn't be any fun, but now Yui was about to make a whole lot of money. It seemed karma always did win out in the end.

Everyone had been even more shocked that Sakurako had confessed so publicly. Nobody thought that either of those two would ever admit to feeling affection for the other when there were other people around to _see_. But Sakurako was surpassing all expectations today.

She and Himawari were arguing as they so often did, and only a few of their friends had stopped paying attention to the video game and snacks that everyone had been enjoying pre-argument to watch the fight. After a while, Himawari and Sakurako's arguments began to feel formulaic, so more often than not they were tuned out by the group. Sakurako made a bold claim; Himawari corrected her with a tone of annoyance; Sakurako got angry and lashed out; Himawari rolled her eyes and called her a child; Sakurako insulted Himawari's chest.

"Booby monster!" Sakurako yelled, jabbing a finger against Himawari's chest.

Himawari smacked Sakurako on the top of her head, anger flushing her cheeks. "Tiny, violent idiot!"

Sakurako rubbed her head gently, tears of pain forming in the corners of her eyes. "You're the violent one, Boobawari."

Himawari crossed her arms against her chest and sniffed. "If you would stop acting like a child, maybe I would treat you with more care."

Sakurako blinked, and the moment between them stretched on in uncomfortable silence as she just stared without responding. A few more of the girls stopped what they were doing to turn and look at the scene unfolding, curious as to what made the loudmouthed Sakurako suddenly silent.

Himawari's face grew more red as she noticed the stares from around the room, and she stammered, "W-what are you staring at, stupid Sakurako? Did you become so stupid that you don't remember how to speak?"

Sakurako scowled, and she thrust a finger out towards Himawari in challenge. She yelled, "I've become so stupid that I think I love you, Himawari!" Immediately after saying this, her face fell from triumph to shock and horror as if she had intended to say something completely different but failed.

Himawari recoiled, her mouth opening and closing without a sound as her face fully flushed. At this point, the entire room except Chinatsu was staring in open shock and surprise at the scene unfolding, and Yui had to smack Kyoko to get her to stop clapping. Ayano was blushing fiercely, and Chitose patted her shoulder to comfort her while smiling sweetly at Sakurako. Akari seemed at a total loss.

"I-I mean…" Sakurako trailed off weakly, averting her eyes and running a hand through her hair.

Their audience leaned forward unconsciously, eager to see if she would deny it or try to play it off as a joke.

Sakurako sighed and slumped her shoulders, scuffing her foot against the floor. She mumbled, "I don't know what I mean."

Himawari spoke softly. "What do you mean you don't know what you mean?"

"I _mean_ that I don't _know_ what I mean!" Sakurako shot her a confrontational look.

Himawari didn't take the bait. "Do you mean it, or don't you?"

Sakurako seemed genuinely lost. "Do I mean what?"

"Do you mean what you mean…" Himawari groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Now you're got _me_ all confused!"

Kyoko chuckled knowingly in Yui's ear. "Nice use of a confusing spell. It had a large effect."

Yui bopped Kyoko's head gently. "Hush, you."

Sakurako's face brightened and she chuckled wickedly. "I guess if we're all confused, we should just go back to comfortable territory. Like the fact that you're a terrifying boobzilla!"

Himawari waved her hand in front of her face as though she could physically knock the tangent away. "No. I want to know if you meant what you said."

Sakurako laughed nervously as her eyes fell back to the floor. "I don't remember what I said. Maybe you gave me brain damage from hitting me so much, you violent boob person."

Himawari stomped her foot in frustration. "I'm asking if you really think you love me, you idiot!"

Sakurako jolted upright, her face burning bright red, and Himawari slapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Both stared at each other, saying nothing, and getting more and more flustered.

"I," Sakurako cleared her throat and muttered, "I don't really _hate_ you."

Kyoko started to whoop before Yui clamped her hand over the other girl's mouth, shooting her a look that could kill.

Himawari played with one of her braids, studying the floor. "I don't really hate you either."

Both of them fidgeted awkwardly for a long moment before Himawari continued. "I've always kind of admired you, Sakurako."

Sakurako struck a pose and tried to laugh confidently, but it came out stiff and nervous. "Of c-course you would admire Sakurako-sama! Nobody doesn't admire me!" Himawari shot her a scolding glance, and Sakurako amended, "Obviously I admire you, Himawari. Do you think I'd have a rival I didn't admire?"

"I guess that makes sense."

"We've always had to admire each other somewhat," Sakurako picked up speed, eager now that she might've found a way out. "We've been friends forever! Don't you think we'd've left each other by now if we really hated each other?"

Himawari chuckled. "That actually makes sense. You're really surprising me today."

Sakurako practically beamed at the compliment before she noticed Kyoko; the upperclassman was waggling her eyebrows at her and grinning in a way that sent an icy shiver down Sakurako's spine. Embarrassment and misdirected rage boiled up in her chest, and she zeroed back in on her large-chested foe.

"I can't believe you're so stupid," she snarled, folding her arms across her chest with a huff. "As if I'd _ever _in a _million_ years love someone as boobed up as you!"

Himawari's face fell. "You were joking." It wasn't even a question, just a sad statement.

Sakurako paused, unsure of this reaction, before continuing with less confidence, "Of course I was joking?"

Himawari sighed and leaned herself back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling with a melancholic expression. "I really should have expected this from a moronic child."

Sakurako bristled, but shook it off with a strained laugh. "What's with this weird reaction? You act like you were _wanting _me to confess of something."

"I was."

The rest of the room gasped in unison as Sakurako flushed beet red and stepped back as though she'd been struck. Himawari kept her eyes trained on the ceiling, her lips pressed together in a tight line as she waited for the response.

Sakurako raised her hand and pointed at Himawari with a trembling finger, stammering uncontrollably. "Y-you… W-what? I… J-just hold on…" She pressed her hands to her cheeks and closed her eyes with a small exhale of air, rubbing her cheeks slowly. "What am I supposed to say to _that_?"

Himawari did not look away from the ceiling. "I'm not helping you out of this one, Sakurako. Figure it out for yourself."

"Himawariiiii," Sakurako whined, "Don't be so mean."

"It's not mean. It's for your own good."

"More like for _your_ own good, you pervert."

Himawari rolled her eyes. "You're completely right. The only reason anyone would _ever_ be interested in you is because they're an unforgivable pervert."

"So you're interested in me, then?" Sakurako was nearly shouting by now.

"So what if I am?" Himawari's voice rose to match Sakurako's in volume.

"You'd be an idiot!"

"I guess I'm an idiot then!"

"Well, I guess I am too!"

Himawari threw her arms out in exasperation. "What does that even _mean_, Saa-chan?"

Sakurako was completely red-faced and nearly screaming at this point. "It means I'm a big stupid idiot because I love _you_, Hima-chan!"

Himawari and Sakurako suddenly found themselves very close to one another, breathing heavily and beyond flushed. Kyoko and Chitose had begun clapping again, and this time Yui was not going to stop either of them. Ayano dabbed at her face with a tissue while Akari looked around in a small panic, unsure of what she was supposed to be doing. Chinatsu was still paying no mind to the unfolding drama.

The pair gazed deep into the eyes of one another, unsure where to go from here and suspicious that at any moment the other would pull back or claim it was all a ruse. As the long moment passed, it seemed to dawn on the both of them- Himawari first, naturally- that this was actually happening.

Tears welled up in Himawari's eyes, and Sakurako jolted at the sight, rifling her hands through her pockets in search of something to wipe them with. "Geeze, Himawari. If I'd've known saying that to you would make you cry I would've done it sooner."

Himawari choked out a laugh that sounded more like a sob as Sakurako gave up and dabbed at Himawari's face with her sleeve, a bit rougher than was strictly necessary. "I love you."

Sakurako broke eye contact and bit her lip, shuffling her feet, her sleeve still pressed against Himawari's face. "I know, I know already. Stop smothering me."

Himawari grinned and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Sakurako's forehead. "You love me too. Sakurako."

Sakurako squirmed, smacking her sleeved hand against Himawari's head and shouting, "Don't get ahead of yourself, boobless monster!"

Himawari grabbed Sakurako's arm and twisted it behind her back, scowling. "I think you're mistaken about who exactly is the boobless monster here."

Sakurako flailed and shouted a long string of curses as the group on the other side of the room took the hint that the romantic moment was over and turned to discuss it amongst themselves. Kyoko was all smiles and thumbs up, seemingly proud at herself for the scene that had played out. Yui nodded along with Kyoko's declarations, wondering how long she would have to wait before she collected her winnings and how heated the debate over who had confessed to whom would get when she tried. She was also very proud of her underclassmen for finally coming to terms with their feelings, but a full fridge didn't spring from resolved romantic tension.

Chitose rested her hand on Ayano's shoulder, smiling a perfectly innocent smile that Ayano made every effort not to notice which in turn gained Kyoko's attention. Kyoko ran over gleefully to start teasing Ayano who turned even redder than Sakurako had earlier that evening, and Chitose deliberated for a few moments before taking off her glasses, treating herself to a little personal time.

Akari whimpered, "B-but aren't they both girls?"

But no one heard her ludicrously ironic question over the cries of "Toshino Kyoko!"

Slowly, Chinatsu turned to see the bedlam that had been raging on behind her as she had been otherwise distracted with her unholy mechanizations of attracting Yui's attention. Her eyes flitted from the normal things- such as Kyoko antagonizing Ayano who was almost too flustered to speak and Akari being too blasé to be heard- to the abnormal pair seeming almost _affectionate _near the kitchen? She squinted at Sakurako and Himawari who seemed to be quietly discussing something with shy smiles and embarrassed chuckles; neither of them were even trying to hit the other with their fists, in fact they seemed to only be touching one another with a tenderness Chinatsu had never before seen.

"What's with those two?" she asked, and all at once everyone in the living area turned to look at her.

Yui frowned. "Did you not see _any_ of what was happening for the last ten minutes?"

Chinatsu stammered, unhappy to be scolded by her hot upperclassman, "I-I was a little distracted, I guess."

Kyoko extricated herself from Ayano to fling herself at Chinatsu, who dodged deftly. "It's alright, Chinatsu-chan! Let your upperclassman explain all about the wonders of tsundere love!"

Chinatsu wrinkled her nose. "Love? Those two? Where did _that_ come from?"

Chitose wiped the trail of blood from under her nose. "It's been brewing for quite some time as I understand it. Those two definitely have been needing what happened tonight for a while now."

Chinatsu perked up. "'What happened tonight'? What does that mean?"

Ayano brushed herself off and cleared her throat. "It was nothing short of a miracle, Monte Carlo."

Yui covered her giggles with her hand, her shoulders shaking with mirth as she repeated, "Miracle Monte Carlo!"

Ayano continued, seemingly oblivious, "It was the most dramatic thing I've seen in our student council, and we've had many drastically dramatic things happen in the student council."

Chinatsu looked from face to face of her acquaintances as they all nodded in agreement that it had, indeed, been quite dramatic and at the face of Akari who seemed both traumatized and utterly blown away with confusion, and she realized she had missed something spectacular.

"Well," she said, loudly enough to get the attention of the two self-proclaimed idiots in the kitchen, "you'll just have to do it again."

Nobody said a word for a long, long moment as Sakurako and Himawari considered this absurd proposal. Both of them recoiled as one, their faces becoming haggard and ancient with the horror of reliving any form of confession in front of an audience ever again. Sakurako seemed to be just realizing that she _had _confessed in front of an audience, and she fell to one knee, clutching her chest and whispering a prayer under her breath. Himawari stooped to place a placating hand on Sakurako's shoulder, but became so overcome with self-consciousness that she shoved her to the floor instead. Sakurako bellowed in anger and leapt to her feet cursing Himawari and her breasts, leading both of them into a grappling match that knocked a few dishes off the counter to shatter on the floor.

The peanut gallery was completely silent as the two of them lapsed back into their old way of dealing with things, and Yui cringed at the blow to her wallet with each broken cup.

Chinatsu rolled her eyes and turned her back to the spectacle once more. "I knew it. Even for a joke, that was just ridiculous."


End file.
